One-Minute Melee: Scrooge McDuck VS Rouge the Bat
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Down in Duckburg, Rouge makes a big mistake in trying to raid Scrooge McDuck's money bin. Will she manage to outsmart Scrooge, or does this old duck still have some tricks up his sleeve? Based off ScrewAttack's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own DuckTales, which belongs to Disney, or Sonic the Hedgehog, which belongs to Sega! I also don't own the concept of One Minute Melee, which belongs to ScrewAttack!

And now, it's time for another One-Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **One-Minute Melee!  
Where research means nothing when you just want to watch two people fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And NO research!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin)**

In the town of Duckburg, Scrooge was happily humming to himself as he was swimming around in his money bin. "Ah, the sweet, sweet life... how can I live without me own money bin for me to relax in?"

All of a sudden, Scrooge felt some shaking from his money bin as he yelped. "Aye! What's going on out there?"

Scrooge quickly climbed the ladder as he reached the platform that had the diving board on it. He peeked through the door and gasped. "Blow me bagpipes, I'm being airbourne!"

Indeed, Scrooge's entire money bin was stuck by a magnet as it was being pulled out from the building he manages and into the sky.

Scrooge frowned as he noticed something swooping in from the sky. Scrooge frowned as he held up his cane.

"Oh geez, not even giving a lady her welcome, huh?"

Scrooge frowned as he looked eye to eye at the white bat in the pink clothing and white go-go boots.

"What's the big idea kidnapping me and my money bin, huh?" Scrooge frowned. "And who are you, lassie?"

"Allow me to give you a formal introduction... I'm Rouge, darling." Rouge said in a very sultry voice. "And right now, in that money bin of yours is a certain jewel that I want to have for myself... they don't call me the World's Greatest thief for nothing, you know?"

Scrooge frowned upon hearing that. "A thief, eh? Well, I'm telling you right now, no thief ever sneaks past Scrooge McDuck! So drop me money bin and leave quietly or suffer the consequences!"

"Oh, and what's stopping me from just flying into your money bin and finding that jewel, huh?" Rouge smirked as she flew in.

"Oh, you have done it now, lass! I tried to warn ye, but ye didn't heed my warning." Scrooge frowned. "Drop me money bin and leave now!"

Rouge frowned. "You're a very persistent old duck, aren't you?"

Rouge rolled her eyes as she started to take to the air. "Oh well, bring it on!"

 **THIS SHOULD BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Scrooge frowned as he started running up to Rouge as he tried to hit Rouge with his cane. Rouge just shook her head as she started flying up to the sky and circled around Scrooge.

"Hold still so I can hit ye!" Scrooge frowned.

"Surrender that jewel, Mr. McDuck!" Rouge said as she gave Scrooge a swift kick to the stomach.

"OOF!" Scrooge groaned as he got up and glared. Rouge then came straight at Scrooge and began to do her Tornado Kick, causing Scrooge to fly right to the side of the wall.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Rouge smirked as she pulled out a remote from her pockets and pushed a button on it. Scrooge got up as he saw a car being lifted down as Rouge got inside. Rouge smirked as she started driving around the bin with her car.

"Hey! I just had me nephews shined every penny in this bin!" Scrooge glared, then yelped as he dove to the side as Rouge was about to run him over. "Aye!"

"Sorry, sweet cakes, but I have a jewel to find." Rouge said as she tried to run him over again.

Scrooge frowned as he started using his cane to jump over the car as Rouge slammed the brakes, staring in amazement. Rouge's eyes then widened as Scrooge's cane then landed directly on her head.

 **(40 Seconds)**

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Rouge yelped as Scrooge hit her with the cane multiple times, unfortunately taking her feet off the brakes as the car crashed right into a wall.

Rouge then went out of the car dizzily as Scrooge saw some nearby debris flying in. Scrooge gave a wicked grin as he ran over and used his cane like a golf club to hit the debris right over Rouge's head.

"Hey! Ouch!" Rouge frowned as she did another Tornado Kick right at the debris, sending them right back at Scrooge.

Scrooge yelped as he used his cane to hop over the debris.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Rouge chuckled to herself as she stood her stance. "Well, old duck, your cane may be durable, but come right at me..."

"Aye, that's what I plan on doin', missy!" Scrooge frowned as he started cane hopping right straight to Rouge... but then as Scrooge came close to Rouge, Rouge grabbed the duck and kissed him on the beak.

Scrooge yelped as he fell over, dazed and confused.

Rouge chuckled as she was about to leave. "Always gets them..."

Unfortunately, Scrooge's dazed expression didn't last long as he recovered and whacked another piece of debris right on Rouge's head.

Rouge groaned as she got up. "You just don't give up, don't you?"

 **(20 Seconds)**

Rouge frowned as she started flying around and carrying boulders as she started to fling them at Scrooge, but Scrooge managed to use his cane to jump on the boulders as if they were nothing as he hit Rouge square on the head. As soon as Rouge landed on the ground, Scrooge used his cane to bat Rouge out near the money bin entrance.

Rouge yelped as she hit the side of the wall as Scrooge climbed up. Rouge frowned as soon as Scrooge came up. She then started to unleash a series of Screw Kicks on Scrooge as he tried to dodge them all, but to no avail.

Rouge then frowned as she went up in the air to do her Hip Drop move, but Scrooge hopped up in the air and used his cane to drag Rouge out of the money bin as he and Rouge started to fall.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Rouge yelped as she looked ready to fall in the air, with Scrooge hitting her on the head with his cane and hopping up and down in the air not helping in the slightest.

Thankfully, she managed to get her wings functional as she tried to land safely near the ground, but thanks to Scrooge's pogo cane, he safely hopped down on the ground and started heading towards Rouge.

 **(5...)**

Rouge yelped as she tried to flap right back into the air.

 **(4...)**

Rouge turned around to try to attack one more time.

 **(3...)**

Scrooge and Rouge eventually met on eye level as both of them were about to due their respective attacks.

 **(2...)**

Scrooge raised his cane as Rouge was about to spin her legs towards him.

 **(1...)**

Rouge started to spin as she headed straight for Scrooge... until she felt his cane loop around her feet and tripped her up as she fell, as Scrooge slammed his pogo cane right on Rouge's head.

 ** _KO!_**

Rouge groaned as she laid down on the ground, beaten as she looked up at the frowning Scrooge. "I cannot believe you would dare hit a lady..."

"Normally, I wouldn't... except you are a thief. Now put me money bin back where it belongs... and don't you even think about trying to steal from Scrooge McDuck again!" Scrooge glared right at Rouge. "If you know what's good for ye, you step out of my path!"

Rouge gulped as she smiled nervously and started to back away. "Uh... of course."

Scrooge nodded in satisfaction as Rouge turned around and pulled out her walkie-talkie. She then whispered, "Hello, G.U.N.? This is Agent Rouge speaking. Turns out there's no jewel in this place. False alarm. Guess that Magica witch was wrong... if I ever find her, I'm going to hurt her. Put the money bin back."

Rouge sighed as she turned off her walkie-talkie. "I just don't get why that Magica De Spell even send me here..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret lair in Mount Vesuvius, an old magician female duck in black witch's clothing and raven hair frowned as she said, "Curse that McDuck! Looks like he's been learning a lot of new tricks since then... well, no matter... nothing a little magic can fix... oh yes, that Number One Dime will soon be mine..."

Magica De Spell chuckled evilly as the scene faded to black.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _SCROOGE MCDUCK_**

* * *

And that's all for this One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it! Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
